Tenir la chandelle
by Shirley no Gemini
Summary: Définition : Expression française, une personne 'tient la chandelle' lorsqu'elle est seule avec un couple, une situation inconfortable." ... J'étais loin de me douter que cela allait finir comme ça…


**Titre** : Tenir la chandelle.

**Auteur** : Shirley no Gemini.

**Disclaimers **: Les personnages appartiennent à Square-Enix, il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartient.

**Pairing** : Haha ! Secret ! C'est à vous de découvrir cela par vous-même. Ne me tuez pas si vous n'aimez pas le couple en question.

**Raiting** : T (langage)

**Genre** : Drama/Romance, voir Angst sur la fin.

**Résumer** : Expression. Une personne "tient la chandelle" lorsqu'elle est seule avec un couple, une situation inconfortable. En allant résoudre un problème chez un ami, j'étais loin de me douter que cela allait finir comme ça…

**Note de l'auteur :**

Je suis en vie ! Oui au bout de mois et de mois me revoilà... Avec juste ce petit OS *la honte*. J'entends déjà les « Pourquoi avoir mis ce texte au lieu de continuer les autres fictions ? »... Euh bonne question... Non sérieusement, c'est que je n'avais pas d'idée ni le temps. Il a fallu les vacances d'Halloween et une semaine où j'étais malade pour que j'écrive ce petit truc... Okay, pas tapé ! XD Mais comprenez-moi, je passe beaucoup de temps en cours et sur mes AMV (bientôt 100 abonnées sur youtube Oo) donc l'écriture est un peu délaissée en ce moment.

J'espère, malgré tout, m'en être sortie pour cette histoire qui me tient à cœur pour des raisons personnelles. Cette histoire est véridique et en outre, je suis une des actrices principales. Vous pouvez donc comprendre que les émotions traduites ici sont les miennes. Une fiction qui vient vraiment de mon cœur.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable/bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à mettre des musiques douce en fond XD.

* * *

« Embrasse-le alors si c'est vrai. »

… Voilà comment tout avait commencé… Comment toute cette peine avait malheureusement commencé.

Mon meilleur ami. Roxas.

Son corps sous le mien, ses bras autour de moi, m'enlaçant tendrement…

C'était pour s'amuser….

**S'amuser**…

Je **devais** garder ça en tête. Un mouvement de sa part pour se rapprocher à moi me fit de nouveau perdre tous mes moyens.

Putain mais merde ce n'est pas possible !

….

Je devais vraiment me calmer, me maîtriser… Oublier…

Oui c'est ça, tout ce que je devais faire c'était d'oublier notre position…Je ne suis entouré par personne… Je ne sens absolument pas son souffle contre mon visage…

Bon d'accord c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, c'est tout simplement impossible d'éviter de réaliser dans quelle situation on se trouve. Pourtant, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être le seul à qui ça pose un problème. Même Sora est en train de nous filmer discrètement avec son portable… Respire…Calme toi… Pour rire… Ce n'est qu'une mise en scène…

POURQUOI JE ME RETROUVE ICI A L'EMBRASSER SUR LE LIT DE MON AMI ?

« Avoue que tu aimes ça. »

Je tournai vivement la tête vers Sora, brisant ainsi le…baiser entre mon ami et moi…Malgré mon regard noir, j'avais un sourire en coin dont j'ignorais la raison de son apparition. Pourtant plus les secondes de silence filaient plus je semblais comprendre pourquoi mon corps réagissait à ces touchés. Pourtant l'avouer, même mentalement est inconcevable…

Je … Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, j'aime ça. A chaque caresse du blond ou à chaque fois que nos lèvres se touchent, mon cœur accélère son battement, demandant encore plus. Il veut se laisser porter par l'envie et le désir et petit à petit, je le laisse gagner encore un peu plus de terrain. A chaque fois qu'il se séparait de mes lèvres, j'avais cette envie grandissante de l'embrasser à nouveau qui perturbait mon esprit et mon corps.

Quel sont ces sentiments ? Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi… Je suis un garçon, tout comme Roxas. On devrait tout deux préférés des filles comme Kairi ou Namine, je ne sais pas moi…

Je suis perdu… Je n'y comprends plus rien à ces envies et autres émotions bizarres.

« T'as vu Rox', il ne dit pas non en plus. »

Sortant de mon état léthargique, je ne pus m'empêcher de marmonner quelques insultes toutes plus sympathiques les unes que les autres avant de répondre au brun qui me servait de punchingball en ce moment, dignement et intelligemment.

« … N'importe quoi Sora, c'est toi qui nous filme non ? » Je crois qu'on repassera plus tard pour l'intelligence et la dignité… Rha ces fichus sentiments m'en enlève ma si bien aimée répartie.

« Ouai d'abord, t'aime ça nous voir nous toucher, hein Sora ?»

La question de Roxas sans aucune hésitation eut l'honneur de m'arracher un rire et de me faire oublier quelques instants mes problèmes. Quant à Sora, il feintait ne pas nous écouter, en réglant son portable pour avoir la meilleure vue possible (que voulez-vous il aime bien faire des films avec son portable). Mon regard se reporta sur le blondinet qui semblait également s'amuser de la situation, il avait un sourire aux lèvres et rigolait…

Cela faisait combien de temps déjà que je n'avais pas vu ce magnifique sourire sur le visage de mon meilleur ami ?

Pourquoi n'en profiterais-je pas moi aussi ?

_Flash-Back_

_« Franchement Sora, soit un peu plus avec nous pendant les pauses. Je veux dire depuis que tu sors avec Axel, tu ne vois plus que lui… C'est comme si nous n'existions plus. On est tes amis et ça nous dérange un peu de ne plus te voir, surtout pense à Roxas. Il est dans votre classe et il vous voit vous touchez tout le temps, c'est chiant à la longue. On tient un peu la chandelle quand vous êtes là tous les deux à vous bécoter. »_

_Le brun semblait prendre en considération ce que je venais de dire. Ce n'était pas que je détestais Axel ou que j'étais jaloux. Au contraire, cela me faisait énormément plaisir qu'il sorte avec quelqu'un d'aussi bien que le roux l'était. Néanmoins, on trouvait, des amis et moi, qu'il était beaucoup trop obnubilé par lui. A telle point de ne pas voir la tristesse de Roxas qui se sentait comme abandonné par ses deux amis._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'arriverai à gérer ma relation avec le temps. Je te le promets. _

- _J'espère bien »_

_Nous étions tous les trois sur le lit de Sora alors qu'une idée me vint en tête. Ainsi sur un coup de tête, je souris et pris Roxas dans mes bras. Nous, Roxas et moi, sommes meilleurs amis même si des moments nos amis nous disent qu'on ressemble plus à un couple qu'à deux amis. Mais leurs commentaires ne nous sont pas tellement importants. On les ignore tout simplement. Roxas était déjà sorti avec Axel, cela ne le dérangeait donc pas d'avoir des commentaires comme quoi il était gay. Cependant, il s'est séparé d'Axel en remarquant que ses sentiments n'étaient pas aussi forts qu'il le croyait. Depuis il était resté célibataire et m'avait avoué qu'en fin de compte, cette expérience lui avait appris qu'il était peut-être en fin de compte hétéro. Mais on n'osait guère en parler, notre lycée étant après tout assez homophobe. Dans mon cas, c'est un amour comme les autres, je n'aurais rien à foutre de ce qu'on pouvait penser. _

_C'est donc un sourire aux lèvres malicieux que Roxas finit dans mes bras assez musclé. Puis, je le fis basculer contre le matelas. Étant plus petit que moi, je n'eus aucun mal à exécuter cette action. Mon cerveau ne pensant qu'à la vengeance que je préparais et non réellement aux conséquences qu'elle allait plus tard entraînée. _

_« On va te montrer… Ce que c'est de tenir la chandelle. »_

_Je me plaçai au-dessus de Roxas, mes jambes entrent les siennes et mes mains de part et d'autre de son visage, un sourire sur le visage alors que Roxas ne réagissait pas vraiment. Enfin si, il avait encore et toujours cette expression si problématique pour moi à déchiffrer. Sora, lui, rigola un peu avant de nous regarder plus attentivement, comme s'il réalisait ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux._

_« Je me posais justement des questions à propos de **ça**.»_

_Je rendis son sourire au brun avant de poser ma tête sur épaule de Roxas, mon visage enfouit dans ses cheveux. Je le sentais respirer dans les miens et pour l'une des premières fois de ma vie, j'avais cette impression de bien-être. Comme si dans ses bras, je pouvais trouver une sorte de repos éternel. _

_Pourtant, tout était en place, le piège était sur le point de se refermer…Malheureusement, je n'avais pas été assez méticuleux puisque quelques minutes plus tard, je sentirais les effets secondaires de cette vengeance. _

_« On ne t'a pas dit Sora ? Roxas et moi, on est en couple » _

_J'évitais de rire face à la stupidité que je venais de sortir. Je voulais vraiment voir sa réaction mais je devais rester sur scène. Roxas et moi faisons partie d'une troupe de théâtre. Ainsi, l'improvisation ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous n'avons jamais fait. Au contraire, on excellait dans cette matière plus que dangereuse où à tout instant on peut tout perdre… Cependant, une différence fondamentale avec une représentation de théâtre était qu'ici je ne jouais pas un rôle, mais bien moi-même._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

« A demain Sora ! »

Roxas et moi partions de la maison de notre ami et marchions vers nos maisons respectives qui étaient pour le moment dans la même direction. L'ambiance était…pesante. Aucun bruit. Aucunes paroles échangées. C'était comme si nous étions tous les deux tellement plongé dans nos pensées que ce qui se passaient autour de nous n'existait plus vraiment.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait de ce que nous avions fait ?

Je ne savais pas et je n'en avais aucune idée… J'étais perdu…

Est-ce que je l'avais dégouté ?

Est-ce que je l'avais remis en question ?

Est-ce qu'il m'en voudrait ?

Rien…. Je ne savais rien… Et cela avait le don de me stresser encore un peu plus.

Roxas est le genre de personne qui ne laisse passer aucune émotion. Aucun changement. Il pouvait dire « oui » et penser « non ». Il pouvait faire croire aux gens qu'il allait bien alors que ce n'était pas le cas…

C'était le seul défaut que je pouvais lui trouver.

L'un des seuls.

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas me parler ? Ce silence était vraiment trop pesant pour moi. C'est comme si par ce silence, il m'avouait qu'il n'avait pas aimé et que cela l'avait complètement dégouté. J'avais cette boule au ventre en pensant que je venais de perdre cette, si précieuse, amitié…

« Est-ce que…. »

Je relevai la tête vers mon meilleur ami… Venait-il de parler ? J'étais tellement concentré sur mes pensées que je n'en étais pas certain… Mais force de constater qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres que nous aux alentours...Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait me demander ?

« Non rien… » Il me fit un sourire et recommença à marcher sur le trottoir, éclairé par la lune qui commençait à apparaitre avec le temps. « C'était sympa, cette journée chez Sora. »

J'hochai la tête vaguement comme distrait par autre chose ou encore comme un mécanisme qui n'avait même pas porté son attention à la question. Au final, on commença à reparler de tout et rien, évitant un seul sujet : Les baisers échangés cette après-midi.

A un coin de rue, on se sépara, se donnant une poignée de main comme à notre habitude. Je lui dis « à la prochaine » comme d'habitude, il me répondit « rentre bien » comme d'habitude.

Une fois chez moi, c'était comme si tout ce qui c'était passé chez Sora n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un drôle de rêve mais qui malgré tout n'avait jamais existé. J'allumai mon ordinateur, rangea un peu ma chambre qui était dans un désordre monstre et me connecta sur MSN. Tiens… Axel était connecté… Il devait parler avec Sora… Un maigre sourire s'afficha alors que je vis que Sora avait lancé une conversation avec moi.

« Ça va ? Quand t'es partis on aurait dit que t'étais triste. » Lisais je à haute voix le message de Sora. J'avais l'air triste ? Je branchai le micro, ne voulant pas m'amuser à tout taper sur le clavier, surtout qu'il faudrait que je me lève afin d'allumer une lampe. Pour une fois, je vais jouer mon écolo… Bon d'accord je suis également quelque peu faignant.

Enfin, bref. Une fois branché, j'envoyai l'invitation à Sora qui accepta tout de suite, surement son inquiétude avait doublé… J'avais l'air si mal que ça ? Bientôt il fit de même et je pus de nouveau entendre sa voix.

« Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! T'étais genre triste et dégouté en même temps !

- Vraiment ?

- Mais puisque je te le dis ! Et pis… C'était vraiment un jeu avec Roxas ? »

Cette question me mit mal à l'aise et malheureusement, Sora me voyait… Fichu caméra intégré au micro… Il répondit alors en tournant d'une autre façon sa question…

« Tu aimes Roxas ? »

Waouh…

Stop ! Arrêt ! Pause ! Retour en arrière ! … Comment je pouvais l'aimer ? C'est mon meilleur ami ! Les gens ne tombent pas amoureux de leur meilleur ami ! Surtout si on est du même sexe que son meilleur ami ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

« … Je ne sais pas. »

Mais pourquoi j'ai dit** ça** ? Est-ce que c'est possible que j'éprouve vraiment quelque chose pour lui ? Non ! Non ! Non ! Je ne peux pas penser ça ! On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un du jour au lendemain ! Je n'eus guère le temps d'y penser plus longtemps que Sora parla à nouveau, d'une voix douce.

« Tu sais… J'y croyais vraiment… J'avais cette impression en vous regardant tous les deux que tu l'aimais vraiment beaucoup plus qu'en ami… Roxas, on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il veut ou ce qu'il pense mais toi, non. »

Je sentis une larme coulée sur ma joue alors que je l'effaçai le plus rapidement possible. Non… Je ne peux pas l'aimer… Je ne dois pas l'aimer… Pour l'amour de Dieu, merde ! Je ne dois pas ! Il ne m'attendra rien de bien… Il ne m'aime pas alors je ne récolterais de cette amour que tristesse et souffrance…Non, je ne dois pas…..

« Riku…»

Un murmure la voix pleine de compassion venant de Sora alors que je sentais mes larmes sur le point de couler le long de mes joues, floutant au passage ma vue.

« Je l'aime Sora… »

Je ne pus que murmurez ça, comme les dernières paroles d'un condamné à mort, avant de fondre en larme… Ma sentence que je venais d'énoncer allait effectivement me rendre plus malheureux que jamais mais je ne pouvais mentir…

* * *

Je vais me faire taper mais ça ne fait rien ! XD En même temps on n'arrête pas d'entendre : « Trop d'AkuRoku, trop d'AkuRoku » Okay... alors RikuRoku ? XD Bref j'ai plein de couple bizarre que j'aime maintenant XD Mais ne vous inquiétez donc pas, j'aime toujours l'AkuRoku ... et d'ailleurs j'aime toujours Roxas (je réponds à l'avance vu le rôle qu'il a dans cette histoire)

Bref... Review ? D'ailleurs qui pensait que c'était Riku ? Je veux savoir ! Les commentaires sont là pour nous faire progresser après tout et c'était mon but de ne pas révéler le nom du personnage principale avant la fin donc j'aimerais savoir si j'y suis arrivée. Merci encore d'avoir lu =3


End file.
